wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Major planar races
}} In the standard cosmology of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons and the 3rd and 3.5 editions of Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, there are seventeen Outer Planes of existence. Nine of these correspond to a specific alignment, or ethical outlook; the remaining eight fall somewhere in between the former. The Archons, Baatezu, Eladrin, Guardinals, Modrons, Rilmani, Slaadi, Tanar'ri and Yugoloths are the predominant sentient races of the nine alignment-specific Outer Planes. Residents of the (good) Upper Planes are called celestials; residents of the (evil) Lower Planes are called fiends. The latter do not menace the rest of the universe as much as they might, as their time and resources are invested in attempting to wipe out each other in a centuries-old struggle called The Blood War. Aasimon / Angels Unique among the major planar races, the Angels can hail from any of the Upper Planes instead of just one. In 2nd Edition and the Planescape setting, they were called Aasimon. In the first Third Edition Monster Manual they were merely classified under "Celestial" with no particular race name; in the 3.5 revised edition, Astral Devas, Planetars and Solars are reclassified under "Angel". Prior to 4th edition, Aasimon are Chaotic Good, Neutral Good or Lawful Good, and generally take the form of winged humanoids, with the exception of Light Aasimon, who appear as glowing clouds. In 4th edition, Angels are less humanoid, with stony or metallic bodies, no facial features other than glowing eyes, and bodies which trail off insubstantially. They can be of any alignment, embodying concepts such as protection, valor and vengeance.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/4ex/20080428a Archons From AD&D 1st edition to D&D 3.5 edition, Archons are residents of the lawful good plane of Mount Celestia, also known as the Seven Heavens. In 4th edition, Archons are soldiers created by the Primordials as counterparts to Angels. They are chaotic evil, have vaguely humanoid bodies formed of the elements and dwell in the Elemental Chaos.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/4ex/20080521a Despite their alignment, archons are described as being the most disciplined and regimented of elementals. Fire and Ice Archons are covered in the Monster Manual, and Air Archons are covered in Manual of the Planes.http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/excerpts/MoP_ToC.pdf The Plane Below adds Iron Archons and Mud Archons. The Angelfire expansion for the D&D Miniatures Game and later Monster Manual IV introduced the Justice Archon. The Tome of Magic: Pact, Shadow, and True Name Magic supplement introduced the Word Archon and the Complete Psion introduced the Sibyllic Guardian. Races of Stone adds the Hammer Archon. Demodand (Gehreleth) Demodands are inhabitants of Carceri. According to the 3rd Edition Fiend Folio, many millennia ago, they were punished with exile in Carceri to serve a penance for some long forgotten reason (although both the Kelubars and the Shators agree that the Farastus had something to do with, and so consider it the Faratsus' fault). Now, as well as being exiled to Carceri, the Demodands act as the keepers, jailers and wardens of the Tarterian Depths, making sure anyone who makes their way to Carceri stays there, forever. ;Gehreleths by rank #Farastu #Kelubar #Shator Demons / Tanar'ri Demons are chaotic evil fiends native to the Abyss. Tanar'ri, first introduced as a group in 2nd edition, are the most prominent race of demons. Cruel with a passion, they are fiercely independent unless subdued by some greater Abyssal power. Other demons include the Obyriths, ancient demons whose hideous appearance induces madness, and Loumara, a relatively young race of incorporeal demons capable of possessing living creatures, both were introduced in 3.5 edition, and, , neither have been covered in 4th edition, there are also miscellaneous demons which don't fit into any more specific category, such as Quasits. In 4th edition, Yugoloths are also demons. | | |} Devils / Baatezu Devils are fiendish natives of the Nine Hells of Baator, in 4th edition, they are Evil in alignment, while in earlier editions they are Lawful Evil. The most prominent group of devils are the Baatezu, who were first introduced as a group in 2nd edition. Though less immediately destructive than the Tanar'ri, the Baatezu's blood-chilling yet logical designs reach across the planes and their ranks are perfectly organized. Many new devil types were introduced in 3rd Edition, including the Paeliryon and Xerfilstyx (Fiend Folio), the Ghargatula (Book of Vile Darkness), the Logokron (Tome of Magic: Pact, Shadow, and True Name Magic), the Desert Devil (Sandstorm), the Gulthir, Rammanon, and Stitched Devil (Monster Manual V), and the Brachina, Bueroza, Dogai, Excruciarch, Falxugon, Kalabon, Merregon, and Orthon (Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells). Eladrin In 2nd, 3rd and 3.5 edition, Eladrin are elf-like celestials from Arborea, also known as Olympus, the plane for the chaotic good. They revel in personal freedom and artistic expression. Most (at least the Bralani and Ghaele, others to be confirmed) have the ability to cast off their humanoid form and adopt a more chaotic form (for the Bralani and Ghaele, a whirlwind and a multi-coloured ball of light respectively). In 4th edition, Eladrin are a mortal, playable race closely related to Elves and native to the Feywild. ;Pre-4th edition Eladrin by rank #Coure #Noviere #Bralani #Shiere #Firre #Ghaele #Tulani Genies The major Genie races are the dao, djinni, efreeti, janni and marids. 2nd edition's Al-Qadim campaign setting includes the Gen, minor genies who serve as familiars for Sha'ir, and Tasked Genies, Genies who have transformed over time due to being repeatedly summoned to perform a specific job, such as architecture, assassination, herding or mining. 3.5 edition included Khayal (shadow genies) and Qorrashi (ice genies). In 3rd and 3.5 editions, genies are Outsiders, in 4th edition, they are Elemental Humanoids. Efreeti and Djinni have been featured, with Marids and Dao only receiving a passing mention. ;Major genie races *Dao (earth) *Djinn (air) *Efreet (fire) *Jann (elementally neutral) *Marids (water) ;Other *Khayal (Tome of Magic) *Qorrashi (Frostburn) Guardinals Guardinals are half-animal celestials of the neutral good plane of Elysium. , Guardinals have not been covered in 4th edition. ;Guardinals by rank #Musteval #Cervidal #Equinal #Avoral #Lupinal #Ursinal #Leonal Inevitables One of the newer Planar races, the Inevitables (introduced in the Manual of Planes, Third Edition) are a race of mechanical constructs who enforce the laws of the universe. Maruts were introduced in 2nd edition, and Inevitables as a group were introduced in 3rd edition Monster Manual. , they have not been covered in 4th edition. They cohabit Mechanus with modrons and formians, though the former were largely phased out of third-edition Dungeons & Dragons materials. There are six ranks of inevitable, each responsible for a given universal law: *Andryhut - Responsible for protecting the natural expansion of deserts (Sandstorm) *Kolyarut — Responsible for punishing oathbreakers *Marut — Seek out those who would cheat death *Quarut — Maintain the sanctity and inviolability of time (Fiend Folio) *Varakhut — Responsible for the protection of divine entities from mortal meddling (Fiend Folio) *Zelekhut — Charged with tracking down those who would escape just punishment Modrons The Modrons are creatures of the lawful neutral plane of Mechanus, sometimes called The Clockwork Nirvana. Modrons have no concept of individuality and no needs other than serving their part in an ultra-rigid and complicated hierarchy. In first edition, they were magical organic beings, like devils, demons & devas, but for 2nd edition they were changed into biomechanical creatures who could "upgrade" themselves when needed. With the exception of a single article in Dragon MagazineMarable, Ken. Return of the Modrons, Dragon #354 (Paizo, April 2007) that advanced their background and introduced rules for Exiled Modron PCs, they were mostly ignored in 3rd edition. , they have not been covered in 4th edition. Rilmani Rilmani are metallic-skinned humanoids of the true neutral plane called The Outlands, or Concordant Opposition. Rilmani believe in maintaining balance, pursuing that end with an alien, unemotional precision. , they have not been covered in 4th edition. ;Rilmani by rank #Plumach #Abiorach #Ferrumach #Cuprilach #Argenach #Aurumach Slaadi The Slaadi are froglike monsters from the chaotic neutral plane of Limbo. Although not fiends, they tend to be brutal and merciless with non-Slaadi strangers. Prior to 4th edition, they are Chaotic Neutral in alignment; in 4th edition, they are Chaotic Evil. ;Slaadi by rank 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 3.5 edition rank #Slaad Tadpole (4th edition) #Mud slaad (3rd edition) #Red / blood slaad #Blue / talon slaad #Green / curse slaad #Gray / rift slaad #Death slaad (1st-3.5 editions) #White slaad (3rd edition) #Black / void slaad (3rd and 4th editions) #Slaad Lord (unique individuals) Yugoloths / Daemons Yugoloths were known as daemons in the first edition rules, but this term has been dropped in later editions. Prior to 4th edition, they are Neutral Evil fiendish mercenaries from the neutral evil plane called The Gray Waste or Hades. Coming in a variety of unpleasant shapes, Yugoloths are infamous for their cold, double-dealing and secretive ways. Most of the Yugoloths have relocated to the Lawful Evil-Neutral Evil plane of Gehenna. In 4th edition, they are demons, and, like other demons, they are Chaotic Evil in alignment. #A category of unique Yugoloths. #Not technically Yugoloths, outside the Yugoloth hierarchy. References External links *Angel d20 SRD entry *Archon d20 SRD entry *Demon d20 SRD entry *Devil d20 SRD entry *Bralani and Ghaele Eladrin d20 SRD entries *Avoral and Leonal Guardinal d20 SRD entries *Inevitable d20 SRD entry *Modrons in Manual of the Planes web enhancement Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures fr:Races planaires